1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal device, and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal device, such as a cellphone, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a mobile communication terminal device with a sheet-metal antenna made of a thin metal sheet mounted on a printed wiring board has been known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-13623). On one main surface of this type of printed wiring board, some components, such as a connector, a key pad, a speaker, etc. including a conductor, a magnetic material and/or a dielectric material, are mounted, and on the other main surface of the printed wiring board, the sheet-metal antenna is disposed. The sheet-metal antenna is arranged such that a main surface thereof is perpendicular to the main surfaces of the printed wiring board. This arrangement is intended to minimize the effects of the metal portions of the mounted components on the sheet-metal antenna, that is, to suppress coupling between the metal portions and the sheet-metal antenna via capacity or the like.
A wiring for connecting the sheet-metal antenna and a feed circuit is further provided on the printed wiring board, and depending on the position of the feed circuit and the state of the wiring, the wiring and the mounted components may be coupled with each other, which prevents desired antenna characteristics from being obtained.